The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: I thought I'd give this common story a try. Percy Jackson had everything that he needed and wanted. That is, until Larson Thomas came along. He ruined Percy's life by turning everyone against him. When Percy decides to give up and just let the monsters have him, someone stops him. Percy's life gets changed dramatically in no time at all. Guess who's on the front cover!
1. Chapter the First

Chapter the First

{Percy}

I ran through the forest. I had perfect luck with monsters, three Cyclopes were following me. It would be easy to hide behind the barrier of Camp Olympus, like I was told to do. But, I refused to go back there. The only places I would go from now on would be places where people wanted me.

Basically, that was nowhere. No one wanted me. Not my parents, not my friends, and certainly not my (as of recently) ex-girlfriend. That was why I stopped. If no one wanted me, what use was there in trying to survive?

I turned to the Cyclopes and dropped everything. They looked at each other, confused by why I was just letting them get me. That feeling didn't last long. My eyes closed and I prepared for the impact of three tree trunks. However, it didn't come.

Confused, I opened my eyes. A tall man with a black cloak that was dotted with stars stood in front of me.

"I am Chaos, Perseus Jackson. I have come to ask that you accompany me as a personal assassin. Your pain is unlike any other that I have seen in a millennia. Do you accept?"

This was...new. Not everyday does a god ask you to come and be in his army. Do you really think I was going to give this up? Um, no!

"Yes, um, Lord Chaos."

He smiled, but that was the only sign of emotion that he showed. "Then give me your hand, Perseus."

I took his hand tentatively. Almost immediately, I was engulfed in darkness and visions of my most recently painful moments started.

First, was my parents. I had been late getting home one day from training at camp because Clarisse La Rue had broken my hand. Well, that day I was supposed to babysit my year old sister. My mom and Paul, my stepdad, had blown up at me that I needed to be more focused on spending time with the family and start acting like an older brother. That was the day that I was kicked out of my house.

Then my dad. He had yelled at me for what I sent him at meals. Apparently, this son of Hermes named Larson and he sent my dad fish every meal. Dad thought that Larson considered him more than I did. I thought that giving dad fish would be offensive because they were dead and he was the god of the sea! (Also, he was the one who insisted I spar with Clarisse, so we already didn't have a good track record!)

After that was Grover. Larson had lit a fire in part of the forest and told him that I was practicing my water control. Grover had nearly killed me.

Larson had spread rumors about me dissing each if the cabins at Camp and all of the Romans; that had turned everyone one mostly. Only Annabeth had still been on my side and she'd been turned when I went away (to do the things that her parents had said I needed to do to get their permission to marry her) with out any explanation for almost two months. I had literally no one.

Now, I had Chaos, kind of, and his army. A better family than what I'd had before.

 _ **A/N: Sorry that it's so short, I just didn't think I could put anymore into it. I'll try to make the next chapter(s) longer, K? Hope you enjoyed! :) ;P ;D**_

 _ **~Cammie**_


	2. Chapter the Second

eChapter

Chapter the Second

{Percy}

When I woke up who knows how long later, the first thing I heard was a female voice saying, "You drool when you sleep."

After hearing that, I bolted up right. A girl's laughter soon followed that. "Told you, Chaos - that did wake him up!"

I blinked in the light. I was in some kind of infirmary. Chaos stood to one side and on my other side sat a figure that was obviously the girl that had spoken. Strangely, she had a mask covering all of her face except her eyes. There was also a small slot for her mouth to move a little more freely.

Chaos handed me a similar mask and I put it on. "Perseus, this is Bloodlust. She will be training you and give you the name that will be your code name to others and real name to us. At the moment, she is your commander. I have no doubt that you will eventually catch up to her."

An with that Chaos left the room. Bloodlust was still silently chuckling. I coughed and she stopped and looked at me. She sighed.

"Well, Jackson, for the time being, your name will be...hmmmm...Got it!" She snapped her fingers. "Deathblood! Like it? Bloodlust and Deathblood? Sounds good to me. Perseus Jackson, you are now and forever forward, Deathblood, personal assassin of Chaos."

"Okay...but, how can we both be his personal assassin?"

"We are his personal ASSASSINS! Plural, Deathblood! Wow, that's a mouthful; I'm gonna call you Death from now on."

I laughed. "Fine! I get to call you Blood then!" I highly doubted any girl would want to be called 'Blood'.

Bloodlust smirked and replied coolly, "Go ahead, call me Blood or, if you want you can call me Alpha, most _soldiers_ do. Even when we're the same rank, call me Alpha because I was here first. Got that, _Beta_?"

Did you know that assassins named Bloodlust are very annoying? Well, I just found that out. I've known her for all of fifteen minutes and she's already getting on my nerves. This is the start of a beautiful friendship. I just know it. Sadly, I was probably going to be referred to as 'Death' or 'Beta' for a long, long time.

~Four Years Later~

{Deathblood}

We were coming back from a mission. Well, she was on a private mission and so was I, but they were on the same planet. That was how it was normally - we'd get missions on the same planet, but no the same mission. My mission was to...take care of a dictator on Marforn. He was guilty of genocide and other offenses. I'd rather not talk about it. For some reason, he reminded me of Gabe Ugliano **_[A/N:_** _ **Sorry if I spelled that wrong :)]**_ my ex-stepdad.

"Well, that must have been bad, Percy," Alpha sympathized.

I swear that I actually stopped breathing. Apparently, Bloodlust knew about my past life. She knew just how much I hated Gabe. "My name is not, and has not been for a long time, Percy! My name is and forever will be Deathblood the Beta personal assassin of Lord Chaos."

"Geez, sorry, _Beta_! I heard that Chaos has a special mission for us when we get back," she told me giddily, looking over at me instead of where she was walking. I had to pull her down the secluded alley that we had first arrived in. She gave me a death glare. "Fine, Deathblood, let's go!"

Then, we vanished into thin air.

 ** _A/N: Sorry, this was kind of short too, wasn't it? Give me any ideas that you may have. I might just take your advice. Hope you liked!_**

 ** _~Cammie_**


	3. Chapter the Third

**_A/N: This Chapter should be a little longer._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the PJO characters._**

 ** _To Djberneman - I'll try to figure out how to do that effectively, I just don't know how yet..._**

Chapter the Third

{Deathblood}

It's been four-hundred seventy-seven years since I became Deathblood. I spend almost all my time on missions, training new recruits, or just talking with Bloodlust. She is my closets friend in a long time. I don't mind being called 'Beta' or 'Death' anymore, at least, not by Blood.

Today, I woke up before the sun. Most mornings, I wake up a few minutes before dawn because it is required to be at the dawn meeting unless you are on the nighttime watch. But today, I could tell that I was up hours before dawn. Surprisingly, so was Blood. I walked out to the balcony of the room that separated our own sleeping quarters.

"Hello, Percy. How's your morning?" she asked.

"Blood, please don't call me 'Percy'. He hasn't existed for years." She opened her mouth to interrupt. I held up my hand. "Before you say anything else, tell me about who you were before you became Bloodlust. You seem to know so much about me, so it is only fair."

She sighed. "Your right, Death. Time for a story-my story.

"My name was Aniela. I was the daughter of Circe. She hated me because she didn't want to have a child. So, she gave me to a mortal couple because she didn't want to anger the more powerful gods by killing her first child in who knows how long. The human couple didn't want me and threw me into the ocean. Chaos rescued me, raised me, and trained me as his own child. That is my story, Deathblood. That is all I know about the subject because that is all that Chaos would tell me. He gave me my name because the mortals didn't bother to give me one. I'm sorry for the lack of adventure or interest, Percy."

I didn't even care that she had called me my stupid, human name. There were tears in Blood's eyes. Four-hundred seventy-seven years, and I had never seen Bloodlust get teary eyed or even look remotely sad. I had only ever seen her angry, cocky, giddy, or excited. She looked me in the eyes and another emotion that I couldn't quite place at the moment was al I could see in them.

Before either of us could say anything more, three long bells rang out ranging from a note that not many sopranos could reach to a note that only baritones could ever sing. Blood got up and gave me her hand. She pulled me up with her and said, "Chaos wants us, let us go."

We ran through the rooms of the castle to the throne room of Chaos. He was waiting for us patiently and had no expression on his face as usual. But, Bloodlust had taught me how to read the emotions from his eyes. He seemed to be frowning with his eyes.

"Ah, Bloodlust, Deathblood, you are here," Chaos said once he had noticed us. "I have a very important mission for you two. This is one of the most important that we have ever had, but I don't think you're going to like it. Earth is in trouble and you have been chosen to help it not be destroyed. I know how much this hurts and angers you both. However, this involves the fate of all of the human race, so I doubt you will refuse. Accept?"

I flushed with anger. He promised not to send me back there! _No_ , I thought, _he promised not to send you back there soon, not ever._ I sighed and tried to control my anger. Bloodlust clearly saw my struggle to conceal it.

"Chaos, I can see his dilemma in trying to avoid a full on anger blast. I have a suggestion about how that can be handled. However, before I can ask for that I must ask this: do we get to ware our masks?" Chaos nodded. "Okay then, may I take over his anger?"

"Bloodlust," Chaos warned, "do you not remember what happened the last time?"

"Yes, Chaos I do, but I won't be taking over all of his emotions and certainly not his judgment. Only anger will be transferred. I am sure that I will be able to handle it at least a little bit. May I?"

Chaos nodded at his adopted daughter and I just sat there, confused. Blood turned to me and smiled. She took my hands in hers, then started to say something. after she was done speaking, I couldn't feel the burning rage inside of me anymore. Bloodlust took a step back. "Dang, Beta, you've got one heck of a fire in you." Then she turned to Chaos. "I accept."

Both of them looked at me after that and I repeated what Alpha had just said, "I accept."

"Good, you shall arrive there later today, but your clothes and other things shall arrive tomorrow on a ship. If you two need any assistance in the war, you can call any or every one of my soldiers to help you. May your luck be good."

Alpha nodded and turned to me, "Ready, Death?"

I smirked. "Let's do this."

"Race ya!" She vanished.

I smiled and did the same.

~On Earth~

{Bloodlust}

I arrived at the camp's border at about 2:43 standard time. Deathblood took forever in appearing next to me. Five minutes! Five whole minutes! What did he do, go to the restroom? When I voiced my thoughts, he just shook his head and laughed.

"No, Blood, I just maybe overshot a bit?" he said it like a question.

Laughing, I responded, "Okay, fine, let's go to the camp entrance!"

I stopped laughing because a sense of anger came over me. Dang, Death sure has some strong emotions or at least anger! We walked in silence for most of the way. Occasionally, I would ask Death about things at camp or how they might react to meeting two 'new' people. The actual weird part was when Death stopped and turned to look at me.

"Alpha, have you ever been to Earth before?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p'.

He nodded and continued walking. I guess that was enough for him. Or at least it was at the moment. Well, that's what I thought until I turned to look ahead. We were at the entrance to Camp Olympus. I sucked in a breath and heard Death do the same thing.

"I'm debating on whether or not to just teleport in there. What do you think?" Beta said with a cocky grin.

I did my best to look like I was pondering it. "Okay, to the war council room, I think that I sense a lot of people there."

Percy just nodded and then vanished, leaving the wind to say, "Race ya!"

Dang it! He won. Stupid Deathblood.

~War Council~

{Chaos}

Deathblood and Bloodlust were hiding in the shadows. I was pretty sure that I was the only one that saw or sensed them there. I had appeared after them so that the meeting would start after they were here, not before.

When I had appeared, all talking had stopped. "Hello, Olympians and heads of the cabins of Camp Olympus," I boomed, emotionless.

"L-lord C-chaos, what are you d-doing he-he-here?" stuttered a short redheaded boy sitting next to Poseidon asked.

Another boy sitting on the left side of Poseidon scoffed and turned to the redhead. "He's here to tell us how we're going to win the war, Derek! You're the son of the Roman god Neptune, man up!"

I knew this kid. This was Larson Thomas, the son of Poseidon and legacy of Hermes. As far as Deathblood knew, he was a son of Hermes. He made me want to blow the entire planet up at the moment but, hey, the rest of the humans and demigods didn't need to pay because this guy belonged in Tartarus.

"No, you will not win the war by yourselves. That is why I am sending my personal assassins to help with the war. They are Bloodlust and Deathblood and you should refer to them as so. They are more powerful than any of you; do not aggravate them, especially Bloodlust."

Larson scoffed again. "There is no one more powerful than the gods. And after them, no one is more powerful than I am."

Poseidon smacked Larson upside the head while most of the others turned to look at me. Finally, Zeus spoke. "Lord Chaos, what are we facing that we need your personal assassins?"

Deathblood stepped out of the shadows and said, "I think we can help with that, Zeus."

 ** _A/N: Did you like it? So, tell me in the reviews, comments, whatever they are what you think. Percabeth, Deathlust, or a little of both? Tell me below! Hope you liked!_**

 ** _JJJJJJ_** ** _:P :D :P :D :P :D :P :D_**


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**_A/N: I hope that you like this new chapter. Also, don't hate me for not knowing this, but what is an OC? For the pairing voting thingy, first ten reviews that I get will go into account for who gets paired. Percabeth, Deathlust, or a little bit of both?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: You think I own PJO? Awww, that's so sweet! I'm sorry, though, I'm not a famous writer and my name isn't Rick Riordan. :)_**

Chapter the Fourth

{Annabeth}

My head whipped around with everyone else's. In the corner stood two people, both had their faces covered with masks. One is obviously a girl and the other is a boy. The girl is fuming. She smacks the boy upside the head.

"Damn it, Beta, who gave you permission to speak!?" the girl growled.

"Oh, I think that no one gave me permission to speak, Alpha. Do I need permission?" he countered.

Alpha sneered at him. "Yes, Idiotblood you do when we are on mission with Chaos!"

"Idiotblood? That's offensive, Alpha!"

His tone was playful and hers was too after the whole permission to speak thing. Seriously, they were _flirting_ during a _war_ council? Ewe!

Hades cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the two shadows. It was creepy to think that the lord of shadows didn't sense them earlier. "Who are you two and what are you doing here?"

I think that it is safe to say that everyone in the war council was thinking the same thing. Except Chaos, I couldn't tell anything about what he was thinking or feeling. A slight glint of amusement shone in his eyes, but only in his eyes, nowhere else.

"I am Bloodlust and this is Deathblood. We are the personal assassins of Chaos," the boy replied smoothly.

Alpha smacked him. "Deathblood! I don't want your stinking name and I'd prefer not being called 'Deathblood' at all. Especially by you, _Beta_."

The real Deathblood's eyes narrowed. "Do not refer to me as inferior, Blood, or something just may slip out."

Ice was in his voice and crackled along the floor. Alpha closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Bloodlust?" Chaos asked.

"It's working, Chaos, I _can_ handle it!"

She opened her eyes and looked up to greet us. There were several gasps – her eyes were pure red. Actually, they were the same color as the streaks in her black hair. Deathblood also had red eyes, but his hair was red based with black streaks. They could almost be twins, but they had an aura that said they were different and nowhere near related.

"Back to the matter at hand," Deathblood said, picking up the conversation. "You have fought the giants and won, you have fought the Titans and won. You have not fought both and won. That is a very, very bad thing that you shall be facing them both at once. What makes matter worse is that they will be joined by three Primordial gods, Gaea, Nyx, and Tartarus."

Bloodlust took over from there, "Of course, each of them can be defeated in their own way. Each has a fatal flaw. Gaea is too cocky, Tartarus underestimates us, and Nyx doesn't work strategy. To beat Nyx, we outwit her."

"To beat Gaea, we use her cockiness in some way against her."

"And to beat Tartarus, we plan to something that is way over the top with strategy and complications."

"That is, of course, after we take out all the monsters that we can and capture any enemy demigods."

I held up my hand. "Hold up! You two are _demigods_?"

"We cannot reveal that information, but we will act as if we are so or were so," Deathblood answered my question, but he didn't really have any emotion in his voice.

I realized that this was the way that they had been talking all along. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, anger was always noticeable in Bloodlust's eyes. That was the only emotion that I saw in the two assassins after their little banter earlier. I looked around the room at everyone's faces. The only thing that really surprised me was that Chaos had left.

Larson was glaring at them. "Okay, thanks for the info, now you can leave!"

"Larson!" Will Solace yelled. It took a _lot_ to tick off the head of the Apollo cabin and Larson was an expert at that. "Show them some respect!"

"And you did hear what Chaos said, right, Larson?" Travis Stoll cut in.

"Show _them_ respect!" exclaimed Larson. "I deserve more respect than these two pathetic, cowardly 'soldiers'!"

{Deathblood}

"I deserve more respect than these two pathetic, cowardly 'soldiers'!" He quoted the word soldiers in the air.

Blood was on the verge of snapping. I could actually feel her burning – heat bounced off of her in waves. "Alpha," I warned.

"Beta!" she snapped back at me.

My eyes narrowed with worry because I couldn't feel angry. "Give it back, Blood. Give it back or I'll use the secret from this morning."

"You wouldn't." I nodded. "Fine!" Then she started muttering what was probably the counter curse to return my anger to me.

Suddenly, a wave of heat came crashing over me and I saw everything with a red haze. My fists and jaw clenched and my breathing deepened. _Control yourself_ , I thought. Blood was right; my anger was large and hard to control.

I felt a hand holding me back. "Don't," Blood hissed. I nodded and remained silent.

Blood turned to Larson. "If you refer to us in any way as inferior to you, you may not live a very long life, Larson. Keep it up and I'll let Death run free. He got his name for a reason. And as for calling us cowards, if anyone here is a coward, it is you!"

There was strong acid in her voice. She was implying something, I could tell by her tone of voice. Then, it hit me that she was probably going to lead in something about Percy Jackson. "Don't," I told her. I wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud and told her telepathically. Despite what Bloodlust says, I am _not_ an idiot!

Blood ignored me. Larson glared at her. "You think I'm a coward? You should have met my 'brother' Percy. He was even more cowardly than I was!" Larson laughed.

He stared at Blood with a semi-triumphant smirk on his face and then she shrugged. "Didn't seem like a coward when I met him."

Silence filled the room and I thought, _what have you_ done _, Alpha?!_

 _You'll see_ , she responded.

 ** _A/N: Hello! Okay, so I know I haven't posted in a while, so I thought that I'd add another chapter to my PJO story since I was with everything else! Hope you enjoyed and comments below._**


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson_**

 ** _To Guest – No, I don't think I'll do that. I don't really think I know how to do that!_**

Chapter the Fifth

{Annabeth}

When Bloodlust said that she had met Percy, my heart stopped for a second. Silence hung in the air. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Silence is deafening'? It seemed true at that point in time.

Deathblood was staring at Bloodlust with a flame in his eyes. He looked like he was going to kill her. "What," he growled, "happened to not mentioning that subject?"

"What happened to you not getting your anger back?" Bloodlust shot back.

Poseidon was the first person that spoke up that wasn't one of Chaos's assassins. "My son, is he...alive?"

I perked up in my chair. That was exactly what I wanted to know. Was Percy alive? Would he – could he – possibly forgive me for what I had done? Did he know about what Larson had acted toward and said to me after he had left?

"Alpha, keep your mouth shut, or I just might kill you!" Deathblood then turned to look at us. "No, he isn't alive, Poseidon. I am sorry."

Hades banged the table. "Impossible! His soul is nowhere to be found in the underworld!"

"Maybe that's because he didn't die on earth!"

Bloodlust decided she had better speak up. She turned Deathblood to look at her and said, "Beta, go back to the ship, you don't want to have this conversation. The slime and acid and heat rolling off you right now are torture! I'll...show...them what happened to Perseus."

He smiled and left. I mean, one second he was there and then he vanished to somewhere else. Bloodlust turned back to us and I saw sadness in her eyes. "I'd like to know more about Perseus. After that, I will show you what happened to Perseus. Forgive me for the pain that this may bring you." She clapped her hands and we were suddenly in a dark, seemingly bottomless room.

A screen appeared in front of us and I saw Percy standing there. He had a sword in his hand and was smiling. Then, he charged at someone. I remembered this day. This was when Clarisse broke his hand and he moved to Camp Olympus permanently. He never told anyone why. Clarisse lunged and hit the hilt of his sword and his hand. A sickening crack echoed through the room.

The scene changed. Now, he was in his apartment building, trying to open the door to his and his parents' apartment. He finally popped the door open. Paul and Sally were sitting on the couch with Pandora (still don't know why they named her that). Sally turned as Percy entered and started yelling at him.

"What part of 'be home by six' don't you get?!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry that I'm a little late, Mom, but –" Percy started.

"Don't try to make excuses, Percy! You need to start acting like a part of this family and an older brother!" interjected Paul.

"Get out! You can return when you start acting more responsible!" Sally told him.

Percy opened his mouth and Sally cut him off. She led him to the door and pushed him through it. I gasped.

Again the scene changed. This time, Percy was at his father's palace. Poseidon was walking swiftly and Percy was trailing behind him trying to talk to him.

"I thought that giving you dead fish would be offensive! I thought that giving the god of the sea dead sea creatures would be considered disrespectful! Please believe that, Dad!" Percy begged.

Poseidon turned to look at him. "I don't want to hear it Perseus, Larson has known about gods for even less time than you have and yet he gives me fish! Go home, Perseus, this conversation is over." Poseidon waved his hand at Percy and Percy appeared at Camp.

"It doesn't seem that important," he muttered. Then the scene disappeared again.

The last few weeks of Percy's time here was played out before us, even me breaking up with him. I started crying somewhere around the second scene. Finally, we got to his last day on earth.

He was being chased by ten random monsters that I won't take the time to list. They had him cornered and he was prepared for battle. Then he straitened up and dropped his weapon. His eyes were closed and he was ready for the final blow. Suddenly, a white light was cast across the screen and there were piles of ash where the monsters were seconds ago. A figure that I recognized as Chaos was standing there.

I don't think that anyone quite heard what the two said. Some of us – including me – frowned and audibly wondered why we couldn't hear this. Bloodlust didn't respond. She was intently looking at the screen with widened eyes. My attention snapped back to the screen because I heard arguing.

"Look, Deathblood, I know that you've tried to train me and everything, but I just can't do this! I can't escape my dreams and whenever I dream, it's always about _them_. Please, don't make me endure this anymore! Just kill me!" Percy screamed a Deathblood.

Deathblood shook his head and I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "No, Perseus. You have potential. We know that you don't see it, but we do. Bloodlust and I are going to stop your life from being a living Hades." A loud, shrill note rang out and then a low one. "I've got to go. Just think about the apprenticeship, Perce. See you soon."

Percy shook his head. "No," he said, "I won't think about it because it isn't going to make anything better. I'm sorry, Bloodlust and Deathblood, but I can't train with you."

Suddenly, a knife was in his hand. He held it out in front of him and thrust it toward himself. The screen shut off and we were back in the War Room. A muffled sob escaped my lips and I felt a hand on my back. Percy Grace was sitting beside me and he gave me a sad smile. Everyone had told him the story of his name sake. He was the oldest of the specials and was 'lucky' because he was named Percy.

I smiled back at him and then stood up to leave. Having nodded good-bye to everyone that deserved it, I turned to Bloodlust. There were tears in her eyes and I wondered what thoughts were running through her head. She nodded good-bye to me and I returned the gesture. Then, I ran from my room and into the Athena cabin.

 ** _A/N: Sorry that this is so short! I thought that this place was a good place to stop. Ten reviews and I'll update within the month._**


	6. Chapter the Sixth

**_A/N: I got a review that said that they thought Larson was a son of Hermes. Well, in the first chapter, I had him as a son of Hermes, but I decided to change that. He was claimed by Hermes because he is a legacy of Hermes – his Grandfather is Hermes. In all actuality, he is a son of Poseidon. Kind of confusing, but that's the only way I could connect my chapters. And when it was revealed that he was Poseidon's son, it was in Chaos's view. In other words, Percy just found out that Larson is his brother._**

 ** _Thought I should clear that up for you, Myra (Guest)! Also, I updated the last chapter because I changed the young Grace's first name to Percy. See if you can guess why in this chapter! Also (again), I was totally joking about that you had to guess who was on the front cover. The answer was Bloodlust, but you'll see that later B)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO._**

Chapter the Sixth

{Deathblood}

I knew that whatever lie that I made up for them to watch would be painful for them and so I kind of wanted them to feel guilty for abandoning me. I decided that in the lie, 'Percy' would commit suicide, but they didn't need to see that. I had opened a small window that I could watch them from. After Annabeth left, I shut off the window. I couldn't watch anymore.

Wandering around camp to check out the cabins, I decided to discretely go into my old cabin. This was not a very good idea. As I walked through the cabin, I heard singing. A girl that looked about fifteen was sitting on a bed singing. She heard me and turned around.

"Who're you?" she snarled.

"I'm Deathblood. Who are you?" I responded.

She rolled her eyes. "Jack."

 _What an odd name for a girl_ , I thought.

Immediately, I got a response that I wasn't looking for. _What is, Death?_

 _Um, there's this girl in the Poseidon cabin named 'Jack'_ , I thought back to everyone listening in on that thought train.

Everyone was Bloodlust, Delta, Silver, Greek Fire (Fire), and Tragedy. Okay so, pretty much everyone that died during the second Titan war was part of Chaos' army. Luke was Delta; Beckendorf was Fire; Silver was Zoe; and Tragedy was Selena. Tragedy was the only on that wasn't a lieutenant in the army. She was a healer.

 _Is she...?_ Selena didn't finish her question. I think it was because what she thought originally, she was now rethinking. I didn't know what she was asking.

Luke decided that he should but in. _Hey, Death how's Annie?_

 _She seems_ , I thought to how Annabeth looked, _pretty good. I don't think she knows it's me though._

I could hear Zoe snort at my comment. _Definitely not, Male! She doesn't know it's you, none of them do!_

 _You guys want to come have some fun?_ Blood cut in.

"Hello, Deathblood! What are you doing in my cabin!?" Jack snapped at me. I looked at her startled.

She had long black hair, like me, and green eyes. Her eyes were flaked with another color that I couldn't quite make out. I shook my head. "I don't remember, sorry!" Then I flashed out of there.

The conversation had continued in my head without me it was like an annoying group text that wouldn't shut up.

 _Fire: Have fun where and with what?_

 _Tragedy: Does it involve fighting?_

 _Blood: On Earth and yes, Tragedy it does, but hey, you can come help heal the wounded._

 _Delta: Why are we going to Earth?_

 _Silver: Who are we fighting?_

 _Tragedy: I don't know..._

 _Delta: Do we have to go to Camp Half-Blood?_

 _Me: Yes, but we can wear masks. Both literal and magical._

 _Silver: *Laughs* I'd like to see you in a mask!_

Wow! Silver's vocabulary has really been updated, don't you think?

 _Me: Just come with disguises and bring your groups! Tonight, an attack is planned and you guys are going to help intercept it._

There was a chorus of 'Okay's and then I could feel everybody sign off and go about their days. I heard the blow of the conch horn for dinner. Down at the lake, it didn't take me long to get to the dining pavilion. Blood informed me that we would be sitting at the Poseidon cabin table because it was the least occupied. Even the Hades/Pluto and Zeus/Jupiter tables had more campers!

Sliding in next to Bloodlust with a plate, I whispered, "Ten days says after dinner, Alpha."

"Fifty days says now," she countered. Suddenly, three blows on the conch horn sounded.

I growled and got up along with Jack and Derek from the Poseidon/Neptune cabin. "You don't need to come help us fight; we've got this under control!" Blood yelled for them.

Larson snorted. "Yes, because two weakling soldiers can face an army of monsters!"

"Nope, but we may have brought in a few friends."

Jack was about to protest when Annabeth stood up. "Jackie, we can watch, but we should probably listen to him. He's a great fighter. He was good enough to train...Percy. Just watch unless they need help, okay?"

Honestly, Annabeth was calmer than I thought she should be with the boy that was her first boyfriend being pronounced dead. She smiled at the girl sweetly. I saw Jack flinch when my name was said. Finally, she just muttered, "Yes, Mother."

I shook off the thinking for later. Blood and I ran down to the hill to see Silver, Delta, Fire, and their troops fighting off an army of monsters. I groaned and looked at them.

"Just because you are now a part of this party doesn't mean that we can't have fun, too!" Blood and I shouted at the same time.

Then we joined the battle. There was hacking and thrusting and all sorts of maneuvers to destroy the monsters. All of them were gone in a matter of minutes. Silver was yawning.

I walked up to her and the other lieutenants. "What, that battle wasn't fun enough for you?" I joked.

"Nope, I had more than that at my last birthday party. Don't you remember that? It was you and Bloodlust that got me that present, anyway."

Her eyes were teasing and I pretended to be offended. "Um, technically it was your recruit day party and I was just joking."

"You should know better than anyone not to joke with me. Remember that time that you pull a prank on me in –" I put my hand over her mouth and nodded while rubbing a scar on my cheek.

We walked into the pavilion laughing with each other and some of the troops. Everyone was staring at us and some people were even glaring. As we finished sitting down, Jack stood up from her seat across from me. Her gaze was over at the Athena cabin.

"Who exactly are these people, Mother?!" she screamed.

I followed her line of sight and nearly choked when I saw who she was staring at. Annabeth. She had called Annabeth 'Mother'. Apparently, Annabeth got over me a little too easily. For some reason, that made my chest hurt.

 ** _A/N: BE honest, how many of you guessed it? Also, I would like to scold anyone who left a comment that said to 'hurry up' in any way, shape, or form. For future reference, every time someone says that, I'll scoot the update day back one day._**

 ** _Magic number is 20. Anywhere in your review, write TIGER. TIGER is the magic word._**


	7. Chapter the Seventh

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Google 'Rick Riordan' – he's the one you want._**

Chapter the Seventh

{Annabeth}

I ran from the Big House and to my cabin. Collapsing on the bed, I thought of Percy. Poor, poor Percy, who we had all abandoned without a reason a half-millennia ago. No one in camp had any idea why we had the thoughts that led up to our betrayals. All that we know is a week or so after he had left, we all realized what we had done.

Have you ever read the stories in which one person dies and their 'true love' kills themselves as well? You know – the classic Romeo and Juliet plotline? Well, now I finally understood what that all felt like. For the past almost five-hundred years, I had searched for my first and last boyfriend. Apparently, he had died a long, long time ago.

The fact that that could be even remotely my fault hurt more than any blade ever would. But, unlike the girls in their fantasy worlds, I couldn't fall apart and just...die. No, unlike those girls, I had something that was worth living and worth the pain. I knew that if I fell, I would inflict more pain on my friends and the most precious thing in my life.

My daughter was the only thing that kept me from jumping off the top of a cliff into Half-Blood Lake and drowning myself. She looked like Percy, but acted like a mix between the both of us. Jacklyn Chase was bold and strong and, most would say, heartless. On the outside, she had a toughness that said, "I don't have time for your crap, I need to be out looking for someone or on a quest!" However, I knew that on the inside, she was a broken little girl that never had a normal childhood and never met her dad.

Also, it didn't help that she was immortal. The gods had granted us and our families immortality after the second giant war. We had used this too our advantage to look for Percy because he should have been affected too and his spirit wasn't in the underworld. That got me wondering where his spirit was.

Then, another thought occurred to me. Someone had to tell Sally, Paul, and Pandora. I knew that it had to be me who told them that their son/brother was dead. Suddenly, something even more horrible that I should have already thought of washed over me. Oh gods. Someone had to tell Jack. Poor girl, she was probably waiting for the report on the meeting.

Jack had spent her entire life searching for her father and going on dangerous quests. I knew that it might destroy her to find out that her father was dead. Everyone knew the story of Perseus Jackson and very few could imagine that he was Jack's dad because she was hard as a rock and Percy was always told as outgoing and happy. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to go tell her. I kept telling myself that she needed to know and started to go to her cabin, then change my mind and return to my bed.

Finally, the conch for dinner rang and I walked with my siblings down to the pavilion. Piper gave me a small smile from the Zeus/Jupiter table. I nodded at her and sat down at my table. A while through dinner, an attack was made on the camp and the new people – Chaos's assassins – got up and told us not to come. Jacklyn only listened when _I_ told her something. Well, if anyone that knew her father or she respected told her something.

The assassins returned with four new people. They were all laughing and joking. Deathblood was rubbing his face and talking to a girl with silver hair. Would you be freaked out if you saw a girl that looked like there was no way she was over twenty years old had silver hair? I was and that wasn't what freaked me out the most.

No, what freaked me out the most about these four new people and, I realized, the assassins was the fact that I felt like something about them was familiar. How would I know them, though? Being the Athenian that I was, I knew that I would find out somehow.

As they came back, Jacklyn stood up and looked at me. "Who exactly are these people, Mother?!" she questioned.

"I'd like to know who the additional four are, but the first two that were here are Chaos's personal assassins. Now, if you will, please tell us who the new people are," I told first Jacklyn, then the assassins.

A few of them had tensed. Well, all of them had tensed, actually. Hatred, pain, and betrayal were clear in Deathblood's eyes and I was left wondering why. The girl with the silver hair had disapproval clearly written across her face. Another girl, this one with pinkish-red hair, was looking at me and shaking her head. It was as if I had done something wrong.

Bloodlust's eyes were huge and panic was clear in them. The final two had each of their hands on one of the assassins – as if almost holding them back. The one with blue hair and eyes, almost like…Luke's eyes, was staring at me with a half sad smiled. The final one that had flame red hair had his eyes narrowed and was looking from Deathblood to Bloodlust to Jacklyn to me and back.

Jackie cleared her throat and that got them moving. Deathblood erased all emotion from his face and turned to the rest of his group, shrugging red-head's hand off of his shoulder. "Soldiers, I believe that she asked you to tell her who you are, did she not?"

Pink Hair was the first to move forward. "Hi, I am Tragedy. I'm the lieutenant healer of Chaos's army."

"Call me Delta," Blue Hair stated calmly like he was telling us the weather.

Red Hair went next, "Fire."

"Silver's my name and shooting's my game!" said Silver Hair nonchalantly.

Deathblood stepped forward and I got that rush of familiarity that had first swept over me when I'd seen him and bloodlust. "For those of you who don't know, I am Deathblood and this" – he gestured toward a fuming Bloodlust – "is my colleague, Bloodlust."

She flashed a quick fake smile to everyone in the room (well, technically, _pavilion_ ). After that, her attention was directed back at Deathblood and they seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. They stayed like that for about five minutes before Bloodlust threw her hands in the air.

"FINE!" she shrieked. "Do whatever you want, but don't blame me if and when it blows up in your face!"

"Bloodlust, wait!" But, she stalked out of the pavilion with Tragedy following behind her with raised skirts and running in five-inch heels. Wait, huh?

My attention snapped between the two groups of Chaos's army just to make sure that I wasn't imagining what I'd seen. I wasn't – all of the lieutenants had changed into formal wear. I'm talking some old fashioned and some modernly expensive formal wear.

Bloodlust wore a short skirted blood red dress. Its neck line was straight at the bottom of her shoulders and her sleeves only stretched down five inches. The bottom of her skirt and bodice were embroidered with flowering designs. A black and red lace mask in the shape and pattern of a tiger adorned her face. The dress and mask made her look menacing and lovely at the same time. I have to admit – I was envious of her.

Tragedy wore a delicate faded hot pink dress. A V-neck went slightly lower than what I'd consider appropriate and her sleeves were long and princess. What I mean is – they sleeves were long and slightly baggy and a small hole was in the bottom of it where her middle fingers slid through. The skirt of the dress touched the floor and had a five-foot train behind it. A light pink mask that looked Venetian covered her entire face save her eyes.

Silver's deadly looking armor had been replaced with a glittering lose stereotypical dress. It had circular T-shirt neckline and puffy spherical sleeves. And its bodice connected with a relatively flat skirt in and almost Snow White dress kind of way. She seemed to like the dress, but hate it at the same time. Thin black flats and a lacey common pattern mask complimented the dress that was in varying shades of grey.

Delta had his armor replaced by a black striped suit. A red tie was loosely hanging around his neck and he didn't look happy. Fire and Deathblood had similar outfits except, Deathblood's tie was an aqua color and Fire's tie was orange. None of them looked all too pleased to be here and their masks matched the color of their ties. Well, Deathblood's was streaked with black lines, but still. These people gave me a bad feeling – almost like something was wrong or missing. I could feel it and I knew I would find out what it was.

 ** _A/N: Omigods! I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! I had major writer's block and couldn't figure out where I was going with this because I realized I really didn't like what happened at the beginning of the story, so yeah. However, I have figured out a way to fit that into the story. Go vote on my profile (yes, I have fixed the problem) on who you think of the options Percy should end up with. If you have another suggestion, PM me and I might add that as an option as for whom he should be paired with. I hope to update soon, bye!_**

 ** _P.S. Can we try to get fifteen new comments this chapter? So far I have…36. So, please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	9. Chapter 9

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
